


Can't set rules about love

by Sardon



Series: Sardon's stories [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when were there rules about love ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't set rules about love

_I feel suspended in space_

_In another time and place_

_To talk would burst the bubble_

_Just want to lie next to you_

_And appreciate the view_

_And hope it lasts forever_

James and Robbie were on the sofa cuddling, James’s head was cushioned on Robbie’s chest while watching something time consuming on the telly.Robbie’s gaze was focused on James’s facial features, admiring his cheek bones and the way his smile seemed to brighten up the room.

 _So the I becomes we_  
_We make our own chemistry_  
_To move is too much trouble_  
_I hope we won't separate_  
_Return to our normal state_  
_As long as we're together_

James declared that he was going for a smoke, a few minutes later Robbie joined him outside claiming that he wanted to see the stars in the sky. As James was stamping out his cigarette Robbie gently grabbed James’s hand and wrapped it with his while stroking it with his thumb. Surprised at the little gesture James let out a small smile before he too set his gaze at the stars.

 _So if it's yes or it's no_  
_Chime time says the radio_  
_Why don't you kiss me deadly?_  
_If and when you slip away_  
_Just don't let me hear you say_  
_Good morning and goodbye_

It was now 11pm; Robbie and James were both in bed with the duvet covering the two men. Robbie’s hands were tracing James’s back while kissing deeply; James broke the kiss in need of air. Robbie then decided to explore James’s facial features with his thumb, James closed his eyes and his posture loosened up.Robbie then moved on to massaging James’s hair, as the massage began to take affect James started to feel himself relaxing and leaning into the touch. Fifteen minutes into the massage Robbie could hear soft, gentle snores coming from James. Robbie kissed James lightly on the cheek before turning around and falling asleep into a peaceful slumber.

_You can’t set rules about love_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics were the lyrics of Cant set rules about love by Adam and the ants.


End file.
